Simple Gifts
by noellestarr
Summary: It's christmas morning and Sarah's babysitting. Gifts are exchanged. How can a simple gift from the heart affect a person's feelings so much? EthanxSarah One Shot! Please read! :


**Eep! My first My Babysitter's a Vampire story! This is a one shot. I might write a story for MBAV later though… Well anyway, here it is. I love My Babysitter's a Vampire, and I hope the seconded season starts soon. Well, here it is!**

_**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire :)**_

**Ethan's POV, Christmas Morning**

"Mom! Do you guys really have to leave on Christmas?" My little sister, Jane, moaned.

"Lighten up, honey! A free trip was an offer we just _couldn't _pass up." My mom smiled down at her.

"Worst. Parents. Ever." Jane mumbled grudgingly and ran upstairs.

"Don't worry! Sarah will be here soon!"" My mom called up the stairs.

"You'll be okay?" My mom put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"It's Jane I'm worried about…."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Tell Sarah we said hi!" And with that, they were out the door.

I don't blame Jane. I mean, what kind of parents leave their kids at home on Christmas with a babysitter? Terrible ones!

"Can I come in?" I heard a knock at the door.

Sarah.

"Uh, one seconded!" I called and raced upstairs.

Okay, cologne, check. Tie, check. Sarah's present… Wait… where's Sarah's present? I fumbled around my room frantically.

"Where is it?"

"Ethan, are you in there?" I heard her call.

"One minute!" I yelled.

Ah! There it is! I picked it up and smiled to myself. I hope she likes it…

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Uh, hey." She said.

"Hi." I stuck my hands in my pockets awkwardly.

She followed me in and I shut the door behind her.

"Jane!" She called loudly.

Silence.

"I have presents!"

Just then Jane came sprinting down the stairs.

"Where are they?" She exclaimed.

"Here. Merry Christmas." Sarah smiled and handed Jane her gift.

"Awesome! Thanks Sarah!" She yelled and ran back up to her room.

"Here." Sarah handed me a rectangular gift.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"Open it!" She urged me.

We walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

I pulled a tiny box out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"This is for you." I blushed slightly.

"How sweet!" Sarah grinned.

"You first!" She encouraged.

"Okay…" I tore off the paper to reveal the new video game I've been wanting!

"Zombies vs. Ninjas 2! How did you get this?" I flipped the box over. "This isn't supposed to come out for another two months!" I exclaimed.

"Well… my uncle knows a guy. And now you can brag to all of your nerd friends about it!" She said.

"Right…" I laughed half-heartily.

She looked down at her box.

"Open it." I gave her a reassuring grin.

She slowly ripped away the paper to reveal a silver box.

"Oh, Ethan, you shouldn't have…" She started.

She flipped open the top to show a sterling silver heart necklace with the front heart being netted and the back heart being personalized. She flipped over the first heart to reveal the personalized one.

"I will never leave you. –E" She whispered to herself.

"Ethan, I-"

I cut her off.

"Remember what you said last month? About how Benny and me would grow up, get married, and have kids and leave you behind? And I just made a lame joke about you babysitting my kids? I should have said this then, Sarah, but I will _never_ leave you behind. Not ever. I don't want you to think I don't care about you at all because I do! I care _a lot_ for you, Sarah." I held my breath.

She looked stunned for a moment and then leaned in slowly, me doing the same. Our lips touched with such a delicacy that it was like a simple gift, only with a greater purpose. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I care for you too, Ethan." She interrupted the silence.

"Thank you." She added and placed her hand on mine, causing me to have a vision.

Lights flashed by and I saw me and Sarah walking down a beach hand in hand, with waves crashing against the shore, and with her head on my shoulder. Except, we looked much older.

I flashed back to the present. What could this mean…? Whatever it means, it's good.

I smiled to myself.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sarah and me scurried over to the door awkwardly and opened it.

"Ho, ho, ho!" It was Benny in a Santa suit.

Sarah started cracking up.

"So you like?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's the best you could do?" Sarah inquired.

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part yet!" He exclaimed.

Then he pulled Erica into the house, who was wearing a matching suit, making Sarah laugh even harder.

"Erica…?" She laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh all you want." Erica rolled her eyes.

"How the heck did you get her in that thing?" Sarah exclaimed.

"It was easy. I told her I would by her new shoes from that new store in the mall, Makoson. "

"No way!" Sarah gasped, "That's like only the most expensive store in the mall!"

"I know right? So… worth it." Erica flashed her fangs.

"I bring gifts!" Benny exclaimed and pulled out to brown bags and gave one to me and one to Sarah. We looked inside them and found… socks…?

"Benny… what are these?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Socks." Benny grinned.

"Why…?" I started.

"It's an old tradition. Buy people you care about socks, so that their feet with never go numb!" He explained.

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Erica rolled her eyes.

"That's not even a real legend!" Sarah added.

"It's a Benny legend." He pointed out.

Sarah laughed.

"Thanks… Benny." She patted him on the back.

"Yeah…" I added.

Sarah handed Benny his gift.

"There you go!" She smiled.

He ripped it open.

"Comet Launchers 3000? Yes!" He exclaimed and gave her and me high fives.

"What did _you_ get Sarah, Ethan?" Benny asked, pointing to the silver box she was holding.

Sarah opened the lid and showed them.

"No matter how much of a geek you are, that's sooo sweet!" Erica sighed.

"Aw, true love." Benny grinned wildly.

"Benny!" I hissed.

We all laughed as I connected the clasp onto Sarah's neck.

"I will _never_, take this off." She gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

I smiled to myself.

_Simple gifts._ Some wonder how they make a single person so happy. I know the secret though. It was given, with love.

**Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you liked it. **

**I love Ethan/Sarah and hopefully I will write a chapter story for them in the future. :) Sooo…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
